


falling between the divide

by wordscavenger



Series: beyond the garden's gates [2]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Detroit Evolution, M/M, Mature Content in Later Chapter, Octopunk Media, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscavenger/pseuds/wordscavenger
Summary: When it comes to the physical aspects of their relationship, Gavin had said he didn't care about any of it. And Nines believes and trusts in that.But after he witnesses Gavin's interactions during a brief stint undercover, Nines can't help but find himself at an impasse. So, he and Gavin work towards a compromise.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: beyond the garden's gates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783957
Comments: 51
Kudos: 424





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

“Just…tell her she has a nice rack or something.”

“Jesus, Chen. I’m trying to get a DNA sample, not get kicked in the nards here. How are you even married?’

“I ask myself that every morning.”

Nines looked over at Tina as she placed her hands on the steering wheel to Gavin’s car before letting out a nervous, breathy sigh.

He waited a beat before speaking, knowing Gavin would hear him through their ear pieces. His CPU had dug into as much social media information as he could find on their suspect. “She has a tattoo on the back of her upper right shoulder of the Chinese zodiac symbol for Tiger. You can start with that.”

Gavin, in the bar across the street from where Nines and Tina sat in his car, said, “Thanks Nines. See Tina? Even the Tin-Man knows the way to a woman’s heart.”

“Or into her cut off daisy-dukes,” Tina muttered.

Gavin scoffed before saying. “Settle down there, Chen. Okay, I’m going radio silent. I’ll tag back in if I need you guys.”

When Gavin’s ear piece went silent, Tina leaned her head back against the head-rest and turned to Nines. “I can’t believe I’m going to blow my first real case.”

“You’re doing fine,” Nines said, and placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder. “You’ve only just made detective, you’re not supposed to know every little thing yet. It will take time.”

“I think it’s the plain-clothes,” Tina said, tugging at her crisp navy-blue button down shirt. “I was never this unsure when I wore the uniform. Now that I don’t have my badge on display, I feel like I’ve got to work twice as hard to get people to respect me.”

“Well, if anyone tries anything disrespectful, you’re well-trained in how to make them see the error of their ways.” Nines smiled when he saw Tina relax a bit at his words, then turned back towards the bar.

Gavin was inside, assigned by Tina to retrieve some kind of DNA sample they needed to connect their suspect, Tracie, to a crime scene. Nines and Tina were working surveillance and backup outside, watching the dive, aptly named “Dirty Dicks & Dames”, where Tracie tended bar nights and weekends. 

“I appreciate you and Gavin helping me with this case,” Tina said. “I’m sorry to put you in this position, though. I just couldn’t think of any other way to get Tracie alone.”

Nines blinked, surprised, and turned back to Tina. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I have completed over 34 stake-outs during my partnership with Gavin. And Gavin has occasionally worked under-cover before. Both of these situations are very common for us.”

“Oh,” Tina began, “No. No, I mean, asking Gavin to get…close to Tracie to get that sample. I know you and he are, you know, a thing…”

Nines pressed his lips together and looked again towards the bar. He waited a moment before speaking. He wasn’t used to talking about his relationship with anyone besides Gavin, and even Gavin didn’t often like analyzing it too hard. Nines honestly hadn’t thought twice about Gavin being put in a position where he was to possibly flirt with a woman, and Gavin must not have been bothered either, since he hadn’t said anything to Nines about it.

“This as well, Tina, you have no need to apologize for. I know, whatever Gavin is doing, he’s doing only for the case.” He paused again and looked back at her. “I am not bothered at all.”

“Do you want to see what he’s doing?” Tina suddenly asked and twisted behind her to grab her bag. She dug around in it for a moment before pulling out her tablet. “You can connect to their security footage, right? There should be a camera placed directly over the bar, which is where Gavin should also be.”

Nines hesitated. “I-I’m not sure-”

“I should have thought of this sooner. It’s better to have eyes on the situation just in case something goes wrong, right?” Tina said, quickly typing away onto the tablet before handing it to Nines. He took it, but still hesitated. Tina placed her palms together as if in prayer. “Please, Nines?”

Nines scoffed. “As I had said, Gavin has been undercover before. He knows what he is doing-“

“But I don’t,” Tina countered. “So be a pal. Please?”

Nines shook his head, but reluctantly relented. He connected to the tablet, and used his Detroit PD security codes to authorize a hacking program that got him quick access to the security footage without being detected. It wasn’t the most state-of-the-art security setup around, but it could handle multiple vantage points in the rooms, so it took a few tries before Nines found the bar.

“There he is!” Tina said and pointed to the screen. In a bar stool at the far end of the bar, Gavin was discernable by his black leather jacket, sans-grey hoodie. He had dressed up in a nice pair of jeans, solid leather boots, and an enticingly dark form-fitted t-shirt under his jacket. They could see he was nursing a beer, but they were too far away to see its brand. Tracie, their suspect, was already animatedly chatting away with him as she poured a draft.

“He’s already made contact,” Tina commented. “That was fast.”

Nines said nothing, but he wasn’t surprised. Gavin was most assuredly an attractive man, and though Gavin didn’t love pulling that particular card, in the past he had occasionally utilized his looks to manipulate aspects of a case in their favor. He wasn’t above some sweet words and a well-placed wink with those stunning green eyes, and Nines had no doubt he was working those same charms on Tracie.

The image was clear enough that they could see Gavin happily chatting back, his posture relaxed and friendly. Whenever Tracie moved to help another patron, Gavin would say something that caused her to soon come back, often with a fresh beer or an obviously flirty comment. Once, when she was busy with a large group of newcomers for almost ten full minutes, Gavin slid off his jacket, showing off how he looked in his t-shirt, and said something with a sly smile that caused Tracie to nearly drop the pint in her hands.

“He’s got her hooked,” Tina said after that display. “Now he’s got to reel her in.”

“I’m sure he has some play worked out,” Nines muttered, his eyes glued onto Gavin. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his partner like this. Aloof, flirtatious, seemingly at ease with himself and the world. Nines almost felt like he was looking at a completely different person.

Nines knew that he alone was privy to a more private, intimate side to who Gavin truly was when they were alone, but Gavin did also have a playful, albeit snarky, side to himself that came out occasionally. He knew that Gavin was putting on a show for Tracie, but it was, admittedly, a damn good one.

After a few more minutes of waiting, a new waitress came into the bar, taking over for Tracie. Tracie took off her apron, poured herself a beer from a fridge under the bar into a pint glass, and walked up to Gavin. She slid her arms around his shoulders, talking into his ear.

Gavin smiled, and welcomed her embrace, sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her in even closer.

Nines wasn’t expecting this, and he must have made a sound or an unexpected movement, because Tina suddenly had an arm on his shoulder, saying, “Shit. Shit, Nines. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t be watching this, this was stupid. We can turn it off-”

“No,” Nines said, shaking his head, though he didn’t look at Tina. He couldn’t look away. “I’m fine. Really.”

“If you’re sure,” Tina said haltingly.

Nines nodded, and in a voice that sounded less sure than he wanted it to, replied. “Of course. Like I said, this is all just for the case.”

Tina made a noise like she didn’t believe him, but didn’t push again.

They watched as Gavin said something back to Tracie, causing her to laugh, then pull himself up and off the bar stool. Taking her hand, he led her to the opposite end of the bar where a dart board was set up.

“He is not going to do what I think he’s going to do,” Tina said.

“Can Gavin even play darts?” Nines asked.

Tina raised an eyebrow at him. “You don’t know? He’s like insanely good at darts.”

“I-I didn’t know that,” Nines said softly. He suddenly felt like the car was too small for him, and the tablet felt like lead in his hands. He tried to remember the last time he recharged or had any thirium, but he couldn’t focus on anything else besides what Gain was doing.

He watched Gavin pull the darts out of the board, then walk back to where Tracie was waiting for him. He gave Tracie his beer to hold, and then lined himself up. For the next twenty minutes Tina and Nines watched as Tracie and Gavin played darts. Tracie was either a poor player, or was pretending to be, because Gavin would step up close behind her, show her how to line up the shot, and laugh and flirt all the while.

It took a short while longer, but eventually Tracie leaned in close, whispered something into Gavin’s ear, and then started walking off. Gavin watched her head towards the restroom, and when the door shut, he quickly but casually used his leather jacket to cover the pint Tracie had been sipping from, and start heading towards the front door.

“Holy shit he got it!” Tina exclaimed and spun in her seat to turn on the car.

Nines shut off the tablet and slowly placed it in his lap. His mind was processing a hundred different influxes of new information at once, but his eyes were focused on the front door of the bar.

Moments later Gavin walked out, his jacket carefully tucked under his arm. He walked like he hadn’t a worry in the world, but his stride was purposeful and steady.

When he reached the car he opened the back door and slid in, holding out the pint glass towards Tina.

“You are the absolute best, most amazing person ever!” Tina exclaimed. She had an evidence bag open for Gavin to drop the glass inside.

“You owe me one, Chen.” Gavin grumbled and sat back in the seat, buckling himself in. “Those beers were way too expensive for that shit-hole.”

“Hey. I do owe you one Gavin,” Tina began as she put the car in drive and began heading out of the parking lot. “But spare me the drama. You probably had the easiest undercover experience in the history of undercover.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin asked. “What makes you so sure?”

“We were spying on you,” Tina said with a bright smile. She grabbed the tablet from Nines’ hands and tossed it towards Gavin, who caught it with a frown. “Pop that back into my bag will you?”

“Spying? What? Why?” Gavin snapped.

“Okay, not so much spying. But just keeping an eye out by watching through the bar’s security cameras. It’s my first stake-out as a detective, I wanted to have all the angles covered.”

“You didn’t need to do that,” Gavin muttered, clearly annoyed. “I knew what I was doing.”

“I know,” Tina said and shrugged casually. “But it was fun to watch. Your dart skills are getting a little rusty, though. We’ll have to have you practice some more.”

“Screw you,” Gavin said and tiredly raised the palms of his hands up to his eyes before he yawned loudly. “This girl had better be your murderer, Tina. I’m not pimping myself out to every blond in Detroit who fits the description of your suspect.”

“It’s her,” Tina said. “I know it in my gut.”

“Your gut. Just what the jury wants to hear,” Gavin muttered. He paused for a moment, then shifted forward and placed a hand on Nines' shoulder. “You doing okay there, buddy?”

“Fine,” Nines said and turned his head slightly so that he could partially see Gavin. “You did a good job tonight.”

Gavin searched Nines face for a few moments, then said. “I’m going to teach you how to play darts one day.”

Nines smiled softly at him. “I appreciate the offer, but I can just instantly download instructions on how to become proficient at it. Most likely even better than yourself.”

Gavin shook his head. “Doubt it. And that is the least fun sounding way to learn something.” He returned Nines soft smile and ran his thumb up and down Nines' shoulder once before letting it go.

Nines turned back in his seat, and felt his own smile begin to fade as his eyes began to focus on the road, his thoughts shifting elsewhere.

When Gavin finally settled back into the seat he called out, “Hey chauffeur?”

“I think you mean ‘Hey dear friend Tina, the woman who currently has the power to total my beloved vehicle if she so chose’?” Tina answered, glancing at Gavin in the rear-view mirror with narrowed eyes.

“Sure,” Gavin said casually. “Can we stop at McDonalds? I’m starving.”

Nines laughed softly as he listened to Tina and Gavin begin to bicker over whether it was worth getting a McFlurry added to their orders, and pushed aside the unusual feeling that had nestled itself inside his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Three days later they arrested Tracie.

Or Tina did, bringing her through DPD’s precinct like she had just won Olympic gold.

The DNA Gavin had retrieved the other day was the clincher, but Tina needed the whole picture laid out with possibly a confession to match. So she was currently grinding away in the interrogation room, trying every trick she knew to get Tracie to talk.

Nines, for the most part, had tried to put the other night out of his memory cortex, but Androids were blessed, or in his case cursed, with robust caches. He couldn’t stop remembering Gavin’s coy smiles and gentle touches he had so effortlessly given the woman. And the way she had flirted back, her eyes offering crystal clear intentions with every look. It didn’t help that the woman was now in his workplace,

From the other side of the two-way mirror, Nines watched Tina pace as she spoke, every so often pointing to a photograph or a piece of paper laid out on a table in front of Tracie. The victim, Tracie’s roommate, was the main character in every document. She was found stabbed to death by a neighbor, and Tracie’s alibi had always been flimsy. 

Gavin sighed loudly beside Nines. His arms were crossed as he watched Tina speak again with a frown.

“She’s losing her. Tina went too hard too fast. I’m surprised she hasn’t lawyerd up yet.”

Nines folded this hands behind his back and silently agreed. Tina was a damn good cop, but being a detective often involved invoking a certain delicate finesse that Tina hadn’t yet learned. “Perhaps the suspect doesn’t realize the precariousness of the situation she’s in.”

“Hard to get more precarious than an interrogation at a police station where murder one is on the line,” Gavin replied.

Nines tilted his head to the side, considering. “I can list you at least twenty alternate situations.”

“Save the listicles for later,” Gavin said and raised a hand. He knocked on the window and waited until Tina looked towards them, annoyed at the interruption. She spoke to Tracie, then grabbed the papers and photos before leaving the room.

“You have something in mind?” Nines asked.

“Unfortunately,” Gavin said. When Tina stepped out of the interrogation room she barely kept herself from slamming the door shut behind her.

“The hell guys? I almost had her!”

“You had shit,” Gavin said. When Tina opened her mouth to argue, Gavin continued, cutting her off. “I’ve been doing this longer than you Tina, so just take a breather, okay? I’ve got a play in mind.”

Tina folded her arms, still simmering. “Fine. What?”

“Let me talk to her.”

Tina shook her head and Nines gave him a strange look. “She’ll recognize you,” he said.

“I know,” Gavin replied. “That’s the point.”

Tina worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a few moments as she considered Gavin’s offer. She finally sighed and said, “Fine. The only reason I was able to get her here was because of you, so if you want to give this a go, then I trust you.”

Gavin smiled, triumphant, and snatched the folder out of her hands. “Knew you’d come around.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tina said and walked towards the two-way mirror, Nines reluctantly following her.

He watched Gavin enter the room, and the predictable display of reactions played out in front of them. Tracie was confused, then furious when she realized Gavin was a cop.

Nines watched, and listened, as Gavin began to speak. He had returned to his persona from the bar the other night, and was playing the soulful, interested pretty-boy. He quietly and compassionately began to appeal to Tracie, laying out a scenario where he was so sorry about getting her into this, and didn’t realize she was going to be brought in.

Tracie had since stood and paced back and forth, swearing at Gavin for misleading her. Gavin, in response, at taken the seat at the table reserved for Tina, which she had never utilized.

Slowly, the unpleasant pressure Nines had felt the other night began to return in his chest. He wasn’t sure he understood what was happening, he wasn’t programmed to feel physical pain, but once again the room felt too small for him, his hands as heavy as cinder blocks.

Nines continued to watch Gavin, and though Nines’ body had the most advance hearing an Android could possess, the words Gavin spoke simply weren’t resonating with him. He could comprehend that Gavin was responding to Tracie’s slurs in a gentle, soothing tone, as if he were with a small child. But Nines could only catch the interlaced endearments that he would never have guess Gavin even knew existed. Names and affections he had never used with Nines before.

Gavin soon was able to coax Tracie back to the table, and he took her hands in his, whispering sweet lies about how he believed her, that this was all a big mistake and they just needed her side to understand the whole story. Tracie began to cry, and when Gavin knelt by her side and comforted her, he looked every bit like a guardian angel brought to life by a renaissance master.

So it shouldn’t have come as a surprise to either of them when Tracie suddenly fell into Gavin’s embrace, and began kissing him.

“Oh _snap_ ,” Tina said.

“I,” was all Nines could say. He took a step back, and felt like his coding’s syntax's had begun firing in a million different directions. 

“Nines?” Tina said, suddenly right by his side. Nines had forgotten she was there. He saw she had placed a concerned hand on his arm, and her eyes were wide with surprise.

Nines opened his mouth to speak, and instead looked back at the two-way mirror.

Gavin was standing, and was also looking straight at the mirror. Straight at Nines.

Nines turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Nines rested his folded arms against the cold railing, his eyes focused on the glinting water below. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, and he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation and the solitude. The West Riverfront Park was slowly becoming empty of pedestrians as the sun began to set, taking the sunlight’s warmer air with it.

Nines wanted this time to think, so he turned off his GPS and communication devices since leaving DPD Central Station hours ago. He had gone from walking the streets of Detroit to being drawn to the cool waters and green grass of the park. The landscape didn’t have the same calming, tranquil atmosphere he had always enjoyed back in his stasis, but he would take what he could get.

Thinking of his old garden made him think about the Gavin that had once resided in his mind. He couldn’t believe that those times were the simpler ones. That Gavin had often spoke about broaching a relationship with the real Gavin, as if he were puzzle box, and once the missing piece had been slotted into the correct space, everything would simply fall into place.

He had made it seem so easy, as if just telling Gavin how he felt would somehow solve all their problems. And yet, that kind of thinking was as realistic as the happy ever afters in fairy tales. There was always an after, and it was full of complications and all-too-real problems.

Like fleeing a murder case when he saw the man he loved kiss another woman.

Nines ran a hand over his face, appalled at his behavior and completely unsure what to do about it. He wanted nothing more than to just make Gavin happy, and as advanced as he was, he couldn’t help but feel like this part of himself was just so limited, and it would always leave the door open for Gavin to have a reason to one day leave him.

Darkness continued it’s decent upon the park, and despite how focused he was on his swirling, complicated thoughts, his sensors were still doing their appointed jobs. So he was acutely aware when the sound of footsteps in the near distance shifted from a quick pace to an all-out sprint.

Confused, Nines turned just in time to see Gavin coming up the path, heading straight towards him.

“Gavin?” Nines asked, and was shocked when Gavin didn’t stop running until he practically barreled into Nines, grabbing onto his jacket and almost shoving him backwards while still holding him.

“You stupid android bastard! Why did you leave? Were the hell have you been?”

“Gavin,” Nines began, but despite Gavin’s string of questions, he continued speaking.

You can’t do this Nines! You can do this to me!” Gavin practically shouted. His voice was gravelly and rough, and he was breathing heavily. A layer of sweat shone on his face, and his hair was messy and wild. But he still held onto Nines, grasping his arms like they were lifelines.

Concerned, Nines did a quick scan of Gavin’s body. His stress levels were extremely high, and his heart was pounding heavily, which had made sense since Gavin had just been running. But he didn’t seem in any danger of having a panic attack or other respiratory distress.

“Gavin,” Nines tried again but stopped when Gavin jerked his hands away.

“I’ve been looking for you for hours, Nines. You just took off and went off the grid. What the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” Nines said quietly. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just thought-”

“What?” Gavin cut in, stepping up so close into Nines personal space so that barely an inch separated them. “That I wouldn’t give a shit? That I wouldn’t worry about finding you half-dead in an alleyway again? Only this time I would be too late and-” He stopped and looked away, unable to finish. He brought a clenched fist to rest against his forehead before opening his hand and running it shakily through his curls.

Nines closed his eyes, finally understanding why Gavin was so upset.

“You’re right,” Nines admitted, and opened his eyes. “I didn’t think about how this would affect you. I am truly sorry Gavin.”

Gavin was silent for a moment before he turned to look back at Nines. He remained stationary for another moment, then quickly stepped up and wrapped his arms around Nines, pulling him in close.

Nines could feel Gavin’s heartbeat start to slow down, and he gently wrapped his arms around Gavin’s back, holding him tight. 

“You can’t do this, Nines,” Gavin mumbled against his shoulder. He took in a slow, shuddering breath before shifting so he could look up at Nines. “Okay? You can’t just disappear like that.”

Nines nodded. “I understand. It won’t happen again.”

Gavin searched Nines eyes, then said, “I’m sorry, too. That- _that_ happened. I wasn’t expecting it. That wasn’t how I expected it to go.” Gavin paused and his voice went quiet. “Tina laid into me pretty hard about missing that. I should have considered how it would have affected you. Not used to worrying about things like that.”

Nines nodded. “It’s fine.”

“Obviously it isn’t if you needed to bail,” Gavin practically growled.

Nines opened his mouth to reply, then promptly closed it. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

Gavin waited a moment before he nodded and said, “Okay.” He took Nines hand in his and led him over to a nearby park bench. When he sat he tugged Nines to sit next to him.

“It’s getting late. We don’t have to stay,” Nines said, still standing.

“Sit,” Gavin said.

Nines held back a quip about Gavin treating him like a puppy, and instead sat down. After what he had put Gavin through that day, the least he could do was reign in the sass. At least for a bit.

He was surprised when Gavin shuffled close to his side and leaned his head against his shoulder. “Gavin?” Nines asked.

“Just give me a minute,” Gavin muttered. He sounded exhausted. “I’ve been running all over this damn city looking for you.”

“Again, I’m sorry. But, how did you find me?” Nines asked, curious.

“CyberLife,” Gavin answered. “I’d been trying to get them to ping me your location since I first realized you went radio silent.”

His answer surprised Nines, and he told Gavin so.

Gavin just shrugged. “Dr. Maria worked on you the last time you were there. She’s okay,”

Nines nodded, and remained silent.

“So,” Gavin said and sat up to look at Nines. “As much as I love sitting in the dark in the cold, do you mind if we just get started and talk about what’s going on with you?”

Nines hesitated. “I-I don’t really know how to begin.”

“Well I think we can begin with a bar and a blond murder suspect,” Gavin said. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been off since that night.”

Nines looked down at his hands. “It shouldn’t bother me. I know you have no romantic interest in Tracie. And I am quite aware that everything that you have said and done were solely for the case.”

“So what’s the problem then Tin-Can?”

Nines gave Gavin the barest of smiles at his old nickname before it faded. He looked up and focused on the trees swaying gently above, the few birds hopping between branches looking for a comfortable perch. Then he spoke. “I have been thinking about the structure of our relationship.”

Nines felt Gavin stiffen beside him, and he watched as he nervously ran his hands along the sides of his legs. “You’re not rethinking that buyer’s remorse are you?” Gavin said, nerves evident in his voice.

“Of course not,” Nines exclaimed. He gently laid his hand over Gavin’s, stilling them. “I would never think that. I want to be with you Gavin, more than anything.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Gavin asked. “Last I checked these past few months, the feeling was pretty mutual. Case should be closed.”

Nines shook his head. “It’s becoming clear to me that this relationship isn’t fair to you, Gavin.”

Gavin tilted his head, confused. “What the hell are you talking about?

Nines hesitated, then said. “That woman, Tracie-”

“Whoa,” Gavin cut in. “You just said that you know I wasn’t interested in her.”

“I said not interested in her romantically. Physically though…” Nines trailed off.

“Jesus Nines,” Gavin said, and scrubbed his hand through his curls. “What’re you jealous, or something?”

“I wouldn’t call it jealousy, no,” Nines said. “But, the way you interacted with her. It’s-it isn’t like that with me.”

“Yeah no shit,” Gavin said and shook his head. “For one, it was fake for the case. And secondly, I don’t give a shit about her, Nines. Romantically _or_ physically.”

“You say that. However, your interaction with the bar tender revealed a presumptive attempt to initiate a level of intimacy you could have hypothetically shared with her that…that you cannot have with me.”

It took a minute for Gavin to understand what Nines was trying to say. When it clicked, he ran a tired hand across his eyes and muttered, “I knew I should have brought my cigarettes.” He shifted so that his body was turned towards Nines, and continued, “Again, we’ve established that I do not give a shit about any of that okay? This has nothing to do with being fair or unfair. I don’t need that from you, Nines. And I don’t want you to feel like you’re expected to act a certain way or do anything that you don’t want to do. I just,” he sighed and tried to find the words to continue. “I just need you to be you, okay?”

Nines was touched by Gavin’s adamant dismissal of his suggestion, but his fears still weren’t alleviated.

“And you have no idea how much that means to me, Gavin.” Nines said. “But I know that your inclinations in previous relationships have typically balanced towards the more physical side.”

“So what?” Gavin shrugged.

“So,” Nines said. “You have physical needs that I cannot satisfy.” He paused, weighing his words before he spoke again. “I’ve been doing some research, and it seems sometimes, for various reasons, some couples opt for having an open clause to their relationships-”

Gavin shook his head before he quickly cut him off. “Hell no.”

“Gavin-“ Nines tried, but Gavin, visibly frustrated, stood and took a couple of steps away from the bench, waving his hands in front of his body to indicate he was nixing the idea.

“We’re not even going there.” Gavin said. “When are you going to get it through your thick, android skull that I just want you? I don’t need to add in a random hook-up or a-a fuck buddy or whatever.

Nines would be lying if he didn’t feel the slightest bit of relief when Gavin disagreed with the idea. He had tried to mentally prepare himself in case Gavin was open to it, but hearing Gavin decline made Nines feel the slightest bit better.

Yet, it still didn’t solve the problem.

“As far as I know your physical needs hadn’t been met since almost two months before we began our relationship.”

“Yeah, with a random girl I met a bar, who didn’t give a shit about me, and I didn’t give a shit about her. And you know what, I don’t even remember her name, but I do remember waking up in the morning alone and feeling absolutely nothing. Just like I had felt with every person I had been with before that. And how I felt when Tracie kissed me,” Gavin pleaded. He knelt in front of Nines, and took one of his hands to place it against his cheek. He closed his eyes when it turned white.

“Gavin,” Nines whispered.

“But I feel with you, Nines,” Gavin said, opening his eyes again so that he could look into Nines’. “Even when you do just this, I feel more for you, with you, right here and now, than I ever did with anyone else.

Nines had no words. He fell to his knees and pulled Gavin towards him, embracing him with his arms and lips. Gavin grasped onto Nines’ arms like a lifeline, and returned the embrace with so much force they nearly toppled over.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, reveling in each other’s touch, their presence. Nines kissed him like he was trying to imprint his every bit of love and affection he had ever felt for Gavin. He wanted him to feel it in his soul, and in every part of his body that Nines couldn’t touch.

And Gavin kissed him back, silently begging Nines to understand just how much these shared moments meant to him.

Slowly, Nines pulled back, though he still kept his hands and arms around Gavin. It was because he was holding him that he had begun to feel Gavin's body shiver. A quick body scan indicated his core body temperature had dropped a few degrees in accordance with the external temperature.

“We should get you back home,” Nines whispered.

Gavin just nodded.

Nines stood, and when he was upright, he reached down and helped pull Gavin to his feet.

“So, you feeling better now? Can we please drop this whole thing?” Gavin said when he was upright.

Nines brushed the dirt off his legs. “I understand more of where you stand now. However, I still would feel more comfortable with an established arrangement where confirmation of your physical needs were prioritized.”

Gavin sighed and took Nines’ hand in his. “You’re just not going to let this go, are you?”

“Not until I am fully satisfied that all of your needs are being met, Gavin.”

Gavin groaned. “I really hate you sometimes.” He rested his forehead against Nines’ shoulder as they began to walk.

“You love me,” Nines softly replied.

Gavin smiled and nodded, “Yeah, I guess I do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I have a hypothesis,” Nines said when Gavin opened the door to his apartment.

“Hello to you too,” Gavin said and stepped back to let Nines inside.

Three days had come and gone since their discussion in the park, and Gavin had been hoping that somehow Nines would just move on from his incessant fixation.

But Nines’ greeting seemed to hint that that wasn’t going to happen tonight.

The workday had ended hours ago, and night had already half begun. Gavin had been waiting for Nines to come by his home since clocking out. Nines had been held up by helping Connor who had asked him for assistance with an interrogation technique involving a rogue android. And while Gavin had wanted to stay, he knew he would have been no help once the two advance androids started putting their heads together.

When Gavin shut the door, he turned to ask Nines to elaborate, and was surprised when Nines stepped in close and suddenly began kissing him.

“Whoa,” Gavin said, and took a step back. He turned his head to the side and placed his hands on Nines’ chest. “Slow your roll there, Terminator. You just got here.” He wasn’t upset, just surprised.

“I’m sorry,” Nines said. “I thought that we could test my hypothesis.”

“How ’bout you tell me about your hypothesis first,” Gavin said with a low laugh. He took Nine’s hand in his and led him towards the couch.

Before they had even sat down Nines had begun to speak. “It has to do with my primary directive in making sure your physical needs are routinely stated to ensure an enhanced balance in our relationship.”

“Figured as much. Even though I’ve told you a million times that it’s not an issue,” Gavin said.

“I do appreciate your understanding, Gavin. So, for your piece of mind, I propose if we are not able to come to a mutually beneficial conclusion tonight, I promise to drop the issue completely.”

Gavin looked him over. “So if your so-called hypothesis doesn’t jive with either me or you, we can finally move on?”

Nines nodded.

Gavin sighed. “All right. Fine.” He lifted a tired hand and waved it towards his chest. “Lay it on me.”

“Perfect,” Nines said. “So, first, Gavin. Do you ever pleasure yourself?”

“Jesus, Nines!” Gavin exclaimed. He quickly stood and took a few steps away from the couch, placing his hands on his hips and looking up at the ceiling as he walked. He was not prepared nor expecting to have that kind of conversation.

“Gavin?” Nines asked, surprised at his response. “Is this not an appropriate question given our relationship?”

“No, yes. Sorry,” Gavin said. He ran a hand over his face. “Wasn’t expecting that to be your lead.”

Nines said nothing, and waited for Gavin to respond.

“Okay, um. Fine. Yes. Occasionally I do,” Gavin finally answered, turning to face Nines. The faintest shade of red graced his cheeks, but his eyes were steady while waiting for Nines to reply.

“I had expected that to be your answer,” Nines said. He folded his hands in his lap and continued. “I would like to experiment with the possibility of becoming involved with that act.”

Gavin open and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to figure out the words he wanted to say. Eventually he settled on, “Huh?”

“When you are performing the act of pleasuring yourself, I would like to be involved.”

“I thought this whole thing was that you weren’t interested in any of that,” Gavin said. He waved a hand in front of his body. “I’m not gonna have you do anything you don’t want to do, Nines.”

Nines, in all his patience, shook his head. “And I won’t.” His voice grew quieter. “I would just like to be involved, in any way. If I can be.”

Gavin ran a hand over his mouth, considering. “Okay. Just let me think for a minute.”

He walked into his kitchen towards the fridge, opened the door, and pulled out a beer bottle and a bottle of thirium before heading back to the couch.

“Thank you,” Nines said when Gavin sat back down and handed him the blue bottle Gavin often jokingly called his ‘overpriced blueberry juice’. Nines would often joke back that Gavin’s non-alcoholic beer was just as exuberantly priced, and didn’t taste nearly as good. Despite Gavin drinking beer when he was undercover for show, socially he preferred not to indulge for specific reasons he hadn’t yet shared with Nines.

Gavin popped open his bottle and took a long pull, downing half the liquid in a few long gulps. When he finished he rolled the bottle back and forth in his hands, his thoughts focused on going over their conversation.

“I’m uh,” Gavin began slowly after a few moments. “I’m not used to talking about this stuff, Nines. Sure as hell didn’t think we were going to anyway considering getting laid wasn’t part of your deal from the beginning.”

“I know,” Nines said softly. “I’m sor-”

“No,” Gavin said quickly. “Don’t apologize. That wasn’t a dig. I meant what I said back then. I don’t give a shit about that as long as I have you. But, you seem hell bent on giving this a try, so I’m going along to make you happy.”

“But you gotta promise me,” Gavin continued after Nines gave him a pleased smile. “You gotta swear that no matter what happens, you’ll believe me that I’m not going to want anyone else, okay? If I ever have to act the way I did other night at the bar for a case, I don’t want you to worry again.”

Nine took Gavin’s hand in his and nodded. “I will not.” 

“Good,” Gavin muttered and with his free hand grabbed his drink, titled it against his lips, and drained it. When he finished he stood, tugging Nines to stand.

“Gavin?” Nines said as he followed Gavin’s lead.

“I don’t know what you have in mind for your hypothesis, but my experiences were always pretty vanilla compared to what’s out there,” Gavin said with half a smile. “Never really trusted anyone enough to ever experiment anyway.”

Gavin slid his other hand into Nines’, then curled their fingers together, almost as if he were testing the water.

Nines could see the nerves in Gavin’s eyes. He was aware of how Gavin felt about physical interactions with people, and how adverse he could be to them sometimes. Nines considered himself lucky that Gavin saw him as an exception.

Nines tried to smile reassuringly. “I hardly think anything you come up with will be disappointing considering my experience in this matter adds up to exactly zero.”

Gavin swallowed and stepped up close to Nines. He breathed in a shaky breath, and searched Nines’ eyes for something had always feared he would find. Hesitation, dissatisfaction, an opening for abandonment.

But it was never there. And one day, Gavin would believe it never would be. 

Knowing action always worked better than words with Gavin, Nines gently tried to take the lead. Tugging Gavin towards the bedroom, he said, “Would you prefer we start with a position I hypothesized would be most beneficial for our comfort and your performance?”

Gavin laughed softly as he allowed himself to be led. “My performance? If you’re trying to get my engine revving, I think you’re going to need some more practice with your dirty talk.”

“Motorized vehicle mechanics as a euphemism for sex. Somehow I am not surprised,” Nines said. When they were in Gavin’s bedroom, Nines turned to Gavin and said, “Well, instead of words, how about this?”

Nines tugged Gavin in close, kissing him slow and passionately, just the way he knew Gavin preferred. Anything hard, sloppy, or forceful; Gavin would withdraw. Nines never would have though Gavin would prefer to be kissed like he was something precious that needed to be protected, but Nines would kiss him like that every time, because it was true.

Gavin happily stepped into the kiss, embracing Nines with as much emotion and passion he could convey with only his lips and hands as guides.

When Nines eventually pulled away, leaving Gavin slightly panting with invitingly parted lips, he asked cheekily, “Am I succeeding in revving your engine, Gavin?”

“Ugh,” Gavin groaned not-unpleasantly. “How’re you so annoying even when you’re trying to be sexy?”

Nines smiled and reached out a hand to trail a finger down Gavin’s neck, curious to see his reaction.

“So what’s your big plan?” Gavin asked, clenching his fists when Nines touched him. A shot of pleasure electrified his body, and he knew Nines could read his reaction. “Because we either need to move forward with that or I’m going to have to take a very cold shower very soon.”

Nines paused his finger. “A shower?”

Gavin swallowed. How could Nines’ finger-tip against the pulse under his skin feel like the most sensual thing he had ever experienced?

“Cold water. It helps with-” he didn’t know how to finish so instead he gestured towards the front of his jeans.

When Nines quirked an eyebrow Gavin said in frustration, “Just, I’ll explain later. Moving on, Nines.”

“Fine,” Nines said, sounding all too amused at Gavin’s flushed state.

He put his hand down and continued. “After reviewing various scenarios in physical intimacy available in my database, I hypothesized the ideal setup would involve myself laying on the bed, and you would then lay with your back on my chest. I would like to, well, hold you as you take care of yourself. Does that sound like something you would be interested in doing?

Gavin blinked, surprised. “That’s it?”

Nines looked away, suddenly unsure. “I am not sure I can offer you more.”

Gavin shook his head, trying to comprehend what he had just been told. “More? Nines, you might as well have just offered me the moon.”

Even just talking about doing this, considering it, was already more than he had ever expected of Nines.

When Nines still didn’t look placated, Gavin said, “Hey. Yeah, no. That’s fine. That-I can do that. It actually sounds kind of nice.” His smile suddenly faded and he quickly pointed a finger at Nines’ chest. “But promise me that at any point, no matter what, if you’re uncomfortable and you want to stop, you’ll tell me. And we will stop.”

Nines frowned. “That hardly seems fair to force you to stop during-”

“Again, nothing to do with fair,” Gavin cut him off. “Promise me, Nines. Or we’re shutting this down now.”

Nines searched Gavin’s face for a few moments, then nodded. “Alright. I promise.”

Gavin sighed. “Good.”

“I have a request,” Nines said. When Gavin nodded, he continued. “I imagine for this to be most comfortable for you, you would need to undress. But, I have no desire to do the same. May I leave my clothes on?”

Gavin let out an undignified grunt and Nines had the pleasure of watching his pupils suddenly dilate at the same time he realized Gavin’s pulse had once again quickened.

Before Nines could ask why Gavin reacted like that, Gavin ran a hand over his mouth and said, “Shit. Yeah. Um, yeah. How in the hell is that somehow actually hotter?”

Nines smirked, not knowing the answer, and slowly reached a hand up to the hem of Gavin’s shirt. “Would you like me to undress you?”

Gavin shook his head, then nodded towards his bed. “I’ve got it. Get comfy, terminator.”

Nines crawled onto the bed, shifting the pillows into place and smoothing out the blankets. When he turned around to shuffle back into the pillows, he saw Gavin, now shirtless, taking off his jeans, down to his black boxer-briefs.

Nines always knew Gavin had what is considered a stereotypical attractive body. Age and an active work ethic left him toned and fit, but luck of the draw genetics had graced him with a sculpted face and piercing eyes.

And while Nines could appreciate the aesthetic of those attributes, what had always drawn him to Gavin were the flaws so prominent and yet so hidden. Just as many internal bruises and old scars matched the ones littered along his chest and legs. A particularly deep scar ran a rugged line from just beneath his belly-button to his hip. He had never spoken about these scars, just as he never liked to speak much on his past, but what little Gavin had shared with Nines he treasured.

“Like what you see?” Gavin asked, noticing the way Nines was taking him in with his steady, ever-seeing optics.

“Always,” Nines answered, truthfully.

Gavin smirked, then crawled onto the bed. When he got to Nines he slowly maneuvered himself to sit on his lap, straddling him. Nines, not expecting this, was suddenly unsure of what to do.

“This okay?” Gavin asked.

Nines nodded, then almost jerked in surprise when Gavin took his hands and placed them on his bare hips. His skin felt smooth and warm, and Nines could feel his muscles tense underneath.

“Relax,” Gavin muttered quietly, and Nines wasn’t sure Gavin he was telling him or himself. Or both. 

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Nines said in almost a whisper. He experimentally ran his thumbs down the grooves of Gavin’s hips, and looked up at Gavin when he sucked in a small breath. Nines’ sensors read that a tremble of pleasure ran through Gavin’s body.

“Not possible,” Gavin said. “I can put my clothes back on right now. We’ll go back into the living room, watch a movie or go over some case files. Won’t matter a damn.”

“But it does matter. I have a great interest in seeing you happy, Gavin.” 

Gavin gave Nines the softest smile he had ever seen on the man. “Well then you’re in luck, because I’m interested in seeing you happy too.”

Nines took one hand off of Gavin’s hip and placed it on the back of Gavin’s head so he could pull him in for a kiss.

Eventually Gavin pulled away. He smiled once more at Nines, then shuffled back. He placed his hands behind each of Gavin’s knees, then placed a kiss on each knee cap before spreading them apart.

Nines shifted as he watched Gavin turn around and lay his back against Nines’ chest, just like he had described. Gavin could faintly hear Nines’ thirium pump regulator humming beneath the layers of synthskin and chassis. It was a comforting sound, to hear what was keeping Nines’ alive so close to him.

A few moments passed as they moved and settled into the new position. Gavin nestled the back of his head gently on Nines’ shoulder, and Nines slowly placed his hands on Gavin’s arms, running them up to his shoulders and down to his elbows.

Nines’ eyes shifted to the front of Gavin’s body. He blinked a few times in surprise at what he saw.

“You-you have an erection,” Nines said, looking at how Gavin’s boxer-briefs were now tented.

“Hmm,” Gavin hummed, enjoying Nines touch. A unique experience in general, but not so much when it came to Nines. “Good catch. What’re you a detective or something?”

“Cheeky,” Nines gently admonished. “I didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“S’not the first time you’ve turned me on,” Gavin muttered as one of Nines hands slid past his shoulders and rubbed at a tight spot in his neck. He knew he was slowly turning into a mound of putty in the man’s hands.

“I have?” Nines asked, genuinely surprised.

“More than a few times,” Gavin said. “What can I say? I’ve got a sexy boyfriend who damn well knows how to kiss.”

Nines was pleased his faceplate didn’t have any designs to exude embarrassment such as blushing, because he was feeling it strongly in his chest at Gavin’s unexpected compliment. And the word boyfriend being tossed in there, a term neither man used often, was pure perfection.

“What are you waiting for?” Nines asked when he realized Gavin hadn’t touched himself yet.

“For you to tell me to go,” Gavin said and turned to look at Nines. “Wanna make sure you’re still okay with this.”

Nines felt his embarrassment fade and slowly become replaced with undeniably fondness for the man in his arms. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to kiss him once more

They made out for a few minutes, spurring Gavin’s building desire with every passing moment.

When they finally parted, Gavin was panting slowly, his eyes wide with want and desperate need.

Nines nodded. “Go ahead.”

Gavin held his gaze for one more moment, but he couldn’t hold back. He turned forwards, and slid off his boxer-briefs, kicking them away when they got down to his ankles.

Nines watched with a curious interest as Gavin’s member sprang to life, leaking at the tip. He analyzed its features, lean and firm with a size that would be adequate for physical sexual intercourse. Nines suddenly realized it reminded him of Gavin.

“How’re you doing?” Gavin asked, turning back to Nines.

“I am fine,” Nines said, and placed a gentle hand on Gavin’s cheek. “You may start when you are ready.”

Gavin let out a short, grunted moan when Nines spoke. Nines wasn’t sure what caused it, but Gavin closed his eyes and turned his head back before slowly reaching for his member.

Nines watched, fascinated at how Gavin worked himself. Slow and steady, at first, then gradually with more firmness and an even tempo. Nines felt nothing besides satisfaction and happiness that Gavin was seeking pleasure while allowing Nines to provide additional comfort and a safe environment to enjoy himself in. 

As Gavin touched himself, Nines continued to run his hands gently up and down Gavin’s arms and shoulders. Occasionally, he would brush a comforting hand over Gavin’s chest, or run his fingers through his curls. Not so much to enhance the sexual pleasure, but to reassure Gavin that he was secure and loved, and didn’t need to hold himself back.

Gavin was immensely responsive, more so than Nines had ever expected. He would buck into Nines’ hands when he dragged his finger-tips across his scalp, or letting out short, pleasure filled gasps when Nines whispered sweet, affectionate words into his ears.

Nines made a mental note to increase casual touching throughout their work day by fifteen perfect, and an additional thirty percent during their intimate moments. Gavin might not like other people touching him, but he was practically begging for it when Nines did, and Nines was loathe to deny Gavin anything that would make him happy.

During this time, Nines had engaged his sensors to monitor Gavin’s actions, and he was suddenly alerted that Gavin was starting to get close to reaching his climax. However, Nines was still so fascinated by the experience that he wasn’t ready for this to end yet.

Gently, he took Gavin’s chin in his hands and turned his face so that their eyes met. Barely above a whisper, he said, “Slow down.”

Not expecting this, “Nines,” was all Gavin could choke out before Nines kissed him, tugging him against him tight and drowning in all of Gavin’s senses. Nines knew that Gavin had followed his command, his hand had slowed and his breathing became heavy with exertion to not continue.

Eventually, Gavin pulled away, his eyes begging for a word he couldn’t voice. _Please_.

Nines unraveled his fingers on Gavin’s face and said, “You can finish.”

“Shit, _Nines_ ,” Gavin moaned and threw his head back against Nines shoulders, going back to pumping himself desperately to gain the release he so desperately needed.

Nines held onto Gavin, the side of his face pressed into Gavin’s hair, breathing in his scent as he felt Gavin come undone in his arms. Gavin cried out when he finished, sucking in shuddering breaths that matched his trembling body.

“I’ve got you,” Nines whispered, resting a hand on Gavin’s chest to steady him.

When Nines looked again, his eyes fell onto Gavin’s limp member against his thigh, his upper abdomen dotted with Gavin’s release. Gavin reached up and took one of Nines hands in his, squeezing it tight, but saying nothing.

Nines held Gavin for a minute, waiting until his sensors had relayed that Gavin’s heart rate was evening out, and his pulse was back to a normal, steady flow.

Nines placed a soft kiss against Gavin’s temple, then began to shift. “I’ll be right back,”

“Wha-?” Gavin began, his voice slurred from coming down from the adrenaline rush. “Where are you going?”

Nines shifted the pillows so that he could lay Gavin back down before getting off the bed. “To get you cleaned up.”

“Later,” Gavin said, and made grabby hands at Nines. “Come back.”

Nines smiled and shook his head. “It’ll take a few seconds.”

He ignored Gavin’s groan of annoyance and headed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later he walked back into the bedroom with a warm washcloth.

“I can do it,” Gavin said, holding out his hand for the cloth.

“It’s alright,” Nines said, and began wiping down Gavin.

Gavin watched him with a small frown. He wasn’t used to being treated like this. “You don’t need to clean up after my mess.”

“Indulge me,” Nines replied. When he was done he tossed the cloth into Gavin’s overstuffed dirty laundry hamper, and then crawled back into the bed. He watched as Gavin slid his boxer-briefs back on, then curled up beside Nines so that they were facing each other.

“So,” Nines began, an eyebrow raised.

“That was good,” Gavin conceded. “Really good.”

Nines smiled. “I am glad.”

Gavin was quiet for a moment, then asked, “What about you?”

“What about me?” Nines said. “Do you want to know if I was uncomfortable? Because I wasn’t.”

Gavin fell quiet once again, and Nines could tell he was sorting through his thoughts.

“Gavin?” Nines asked.

Gavin sighed and rolled onto his back so he didn’t have to look Nines in the eyes when he spoke. “I don’t know, a part of me feels kind of selfish.”

Nines frowned and shifted so that he could see Gavin’s face. “What? Why?”

“Because I feel like I get all the fun out of this and you’re just on the sidelines watching the show.”

Reaching out, Nines placed a hand against Gavin’s cheek and watched it turn white. When Gavin finally turned to face him, Nines spoke. “I do get a great amount of pleasure watching you Gavin. Seeing you happy and satisfied is all I wanted from this. I also unexpectedly, but happily, got to feel very close to you just now. Did you feel it too?”

Gavin nodded, his eyes soft as they always where when Nines touched his face. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I did.”

“Good,” Nines said, glad that they had established that. “It is earlier than your usual time that you go to sleep. Would you like to get up, or would you like to get some rest?”

“I think I could pass out for a while,” Gavin said, his voice groggy and soft. He shifted so that he could lay his head on Nines chest, an arm swung over his hips. The gentle white noise of Nines’ thirium pump was soothing against his ear. “This okay? You gonna go into stasis?”

“Yes. I think that might be good for me,” Nines said and rested a hand on Gavin’s bare back to pull him in close.

Silence began to settle over the room and just as Nines was about to begin his shut-down mode, Gavin spoke.

“Hey Nines?”

“Yes Gavin?”

Gavin looked up at Nines. “I still stand by what I said, that I’m happy with you not wanting anything to do with getting laid. But for what it’s worth, thanks for convincing me to let you watch me get my rocks off. It was pretty hot.”

Nines made a noise that could only be considered undignified and shook his head before weekly answering, “Of course, Gavin.”

Smirking in triumph, Gavin laid his head back down, and slowly dozed off.

Nines started at the ceiling for a few minutes, his sensors focused on Gavin’s breathing. He smiled, then went into stasis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
